Happy Mother's Day Kimberly
by Vodams
Summary: This fic is dedicated to the Crane!


_**Disclaimer: I don't own them!!**_

**Reefside, California  
****The Oliver's Residence****  
****3:45 p.m**

Kimberly drove down the pathway on her way home to be with her husband and son even though it was Mother's day she went out to put in an extra delivery to her mother who will be receiving not just a card and flowers but a little painting as well that Kim painted for her.." Pheww..not it's time to have some fun with me and Tommy's little twin." Kim turned off her car and took her keys and pocket book and exited the car locking it on her way out and closing the door with her hip then walking up the steps stopping when something caught her attention.." What is this." Kim picked up the little piece off paper opening it up and reading the message

_Step inside and come to the Kitchen_

Kim smiled when she noticed the oh so familiar penmanship on the inside flap then she inserted her key unlocking the front door and entering the house and walking into the Kitchen noticing another piece of paper sitting on the countertop with..**"Read Me**" Kim walked over and stopped near the counter picking up the note and reading that one as well

_Part One Completed..Part two is to go upstairs beautiful_

" Sometimes I wonder if I don't know everything about my own husband..well I do know him very well." Kim mumbled to herself as she sat her purse and Keys down onto the counter and walked out of the Kitchen and upstairs once again seeing a note on top of the stairs Kim picked it up and opened the flap

_Your probably getting sick of me right not but trust me beautiful..it's worth it..now go to the bedroom_

Kim pocketed the note and walked down the short length of the hall and into the bedroom stopping in her tracks where she saw a box sitting on the bed with a note on top..Kim smiled as she walked over to the bed and sat behind the box picking up the note

_To my beautiful wife..open me_

Kim untied the purple ribbon and lifted the lid off the box and moved the two layers of tissue paper to reveal another note inside the box.." That joker."

_Me and Elijah requests the presence of you at Reefside Park at the Gazebo..see you soon_

Kim grabbed the notes and ranned down the stairs into the kitchen picking up the other two notes her pocketbook and keys then running out of the house going over to her car getting into the driver's seat and heading over to the park

_**Reefside Park  
3:55 p.m**_

Tommy made sure everything was set up while Elijah watched his father move around in front of him.." Hey little man do you think mommy will be mad."

Elijah nooded his head.." she might be daddy..that was alot of cryptic notes you left around the house."

Tommy was about to respond when his phone rung.." Hey Beautiful."

_" Thomas Oliver..no more little stunts like that ever again..to find that size of a box on the bed..oohhh..I'll see you two soon..tata for now"_

Tommy hung up the phone and placed it back into his pocket

" She's not pleased about that box trick is she." Elijah asked

" Nope but that'll change once she get's here and see what we got planned for her."

Kim parked into the closet spot away from the gazebo then made her way down the path as quick as she could then stopped when she saw that Tommy was standing in the entrance to the Gazebo with Elijah in front of him

Elijah ranned up to his mother and hugged her around the legs

" Hey sweetie.: Kim said as she picked up her three year old son and carried him over to the Gazebo

" Hey Beautiful." Tommy added as he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss that seemed to go on longer

" YYYuuccckkkkkkyyyyyy." Elijah exclaimed

Tommy and Kimberly broke apart then looked at their son

" Come on mommy..I want to give you my gifts to you." Elijah stated as he got down and tried to pull his mother over to the table

Kimberly smiled as her son pulled her over to the table where there was gifts waiting

" This one is a frame I had help painting."

Kim un-wrapped the paper.." This is so pretty Elijah..thank you so much baby."

Tommy watched the two of them open up the gfts that were waiting side by side with a smile gracing his face..then he went over to the side and picked up the small round cake.." Hey you two..who wants some cake."

Kim and Elijah's head turned at the same time then they looked at each other.." Me me me me me!" Mother and son chanted in unison

Tommy shook his head then sat the cake in front of them then grabbed three plastic forks and sat down at the table handing Kim and Elijah a fork and the three of them started to eat the cake

_Ten minutes later_

Kim and Elijah cleaned up the pavillion while Tommy placed the gifts into his truck

" Mommy are you enjoying your day so far." Elijah asked

" Yes I am baby ..but if your daddy pulls that stunt again..he's in trouble."

" He's still not done with surprising you."

Kim looked at her soon.." ok buddy spill...or i'll get you."

Elijah shook his head smiling then took off running out of the Gazebo

" I'm gonna get you and tickle you until you spill." Kim said as she chased her son

" Daadddyyy...she's gonna get me." Elijah screamed as he laughed and dodged his mother's attempt's to grab him

Tommy smiled as he watched his wife and son run around the area..that is until he ranned up behind Kim picking her up spinning her around

" TTTTOOOOMMMMMYYYY.." Kim screamed as through her head back onto his shoulder squealing then the both of them started laughing.." I know you got something else planned..but your partner in crime won't tell me."

" Me and Daddy are just too good." Elijah exclaimed

Tommy held out his hand and Elijah quickly placed his small hands in his father's then held out his other one for his mother to hold and once all three of the Oliver's held hands they started to walk down a path that led to the lake shore where Tommy's other surprise was waiting

" What's this." Kim asked

" Have a seat beautiful." Tommy insisted

Kim sat down on the blanket and watched as Tommy and Elijah went to the waterbank and picked up a chest then carried it over to Kim who quirked an eyebrow at them then got on her knees and placing her hand on the top while her other hand unlatched the hook and lifting the lid.." Oh my gosh..I love it." Kim pulled out the bracelet that had certain charms attached to it

" I picked out the blue one mommy."

Kim smiled as she traced the blue charm in the shape of a baby wearing a blue diaper.." That's so cute honey.." Kim applied then pulled her son down next to him giving him a hug and kisses all over his face

" Daaaaddddyyyy..heeeelllllllllppppppppppp meeeee." Elijah suggested as he was trying to sop his mother's kissing attack

Tommy grabbed Kim's waist and started to tickle her until she was laughing and fighting his hands away

" Yaaayyy..let's double team her daddy." Elijah suggested

Kim reached out and got both of her boys in their ticklish spots then got up and ranned away from her husband and son all the while giggling

Tommy and Elijah looked at each before getting up and going after the woman in their lives

" Na na na na.." Kim taunted as she dodge Tommy's swipe then Eijah's all the while smiling and having a good time celebrating Mother's day with her boys

_**The End!!**_

_**Please drop a review!!**_

_**Tay**_


End file.
